


5 Years

by TinaCentury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elysion, F/M, Forbidden Love, Golden Kingdom, Silver Millennium Era, moon kingdom, usamamoweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaCentury/pseuds/TinaCentury
Summary: A yearly glimpse into Serenity and Endymion's relationship over the course of 5 years. An experimental Silver Millennium AU.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Part 1: Years 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I wasn't planning on posting this yet, but given that I can't really participate in UsaMamo Week this year, and today is SilMil day, I figured what the hell. This fic was originally supposed to be a short one-shot from last year's MamoUsa Week First Kiss prompt, but it kept growing, so I've decided to split it into 2 parts (and maybe an epilogue).
> 
> As you'll see, it's a little bit experimental. It's kind of an AU of an AU that I established in another fic, Domino, so I feel like I'm taking a bit of a risk. It's explained within this text, but here's the context from Domino: "While contact between the citizens of the Earth and the Moon was forbidden, it was the Moon Kingdom's responsibility to guide, protect, and watch over the Golden Kingdom. To that end, the reigning monarchs of the two kingdoms met once a year. No one else was permitted to attend, and the conversations between the two were a tightly kept and Endymion had both grown up knowing this would one day be their responsibility. They were forbidden to meet before then, and the eventual relationship between the two was to be kept strictly political, the Lunar monarch providing counsel to the Terran one."
> 
> Thanks a million to my lovely beta Kasienda and to FloraOne for their feedback and encouragement. I've literally been working on this for over a year now, and I couldn't have done it without them. Also, thanks to Antigone2 for stepping up to host UsaMamo week this year!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please please let me know your thoughts!

_The first year, she met him_.

Princess Serenity stood outside two massive, intricately carved golden doors, her jaw tight, fighting to keep her head held high despite the unfamiliar sensation that pulled on her and made her want to crumple her body to the ground.

She glanced to her left and was met with Sailor Venus' sad, but comforting, smile.

She was only eighteen. Eighteen, and thrust into the role of having to counsel an entire planet, because tradition dictated it so. Her mother's illness had shocked the Moon Kingdom. The all-powerful, untouchable Lunarian queen, felled by an expanding mass of cells in her chest that the Crystal couldn't heal.

It was a centuries-old tradition that the Lunar monarch visited the Terran one once a year to advise the leader of the people she watched over from afar. Contact between the two outside of these annual meetings was forbidden, and the relationship was to be kept strictly political.

Queen Serenity was too weak for her annual trip to Earth this year.

So the responsibility fell to the Princess. It fell to her to advise a young king she'd never met, one who had been relying on her mother's wisdom ever since his own father had died years ago.

It was daunting, filling that role.

Serenity closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and drew on her inner strength as the trumpets that heralded it was almost time for her to enter sounded.

She was suddenly intensely aware of the weight of the unfamiliar silver and sapphire crown that adorned her head. It was up to her to represent her kingdom and to live up to the reputation centuries of Lunar monarchs had cultivated:

Be firm, but kind.

Be strong, but gentle.

Be unyieldingly powerful, but unapologetically feminine.

The doors creaked open and, head held high, Princess Serenity entered the Golden Kingdom's bright, airy throne room.

She hadn't counted on the kindness that radiated from his midnight blue eyes as he knelt before her and kissed her signet ring, his gentle touch triggering a waterfall of goosebumps that traveled up her arms and down her back.

She hadn't counted on the strong sculpt of his jaw, how his sooty eyelashes contrasted with his smooth ivory skin, or the way his elegant fingers reached up to push his ebony hair out of his face.

She hadn't counted on this instant, undeniable, urgent attraction that flooded her body and made her want to press him up against the nearest wall and let her lips and hands roam over every inch of him.

But to admit any of this would have been to break the most important taboo. Princess Serenity steeled herself, trying to push down the feelings bubbling up within her.

"King Endymion." Her voice came out more harshly than she intended it to.

If it surprised him, he didn't show it, his countenance a paragon of respect and reverence.

Princess Serenity took a deep, steady breath. "Let's begin."

* * *

_The second year, she counseled him_.

King Endymion leaned over the yellowed map rolled out on the mahogany table before them, a lock of dark hair falling over his forehead. "There," he acknowledged, spreading his fingers over the Northeast quadrant. "My generals have reported stirrings of a rebel movement in the outer reaches of the kingdom."

His tone was businesslike, a man reporting the objective facts of a situation to a superior. But his midnight eyes swam with apprehension.

Serenity pursed her lips and scanned the map, taking in the information Endymion had presented. A former Terran noble had gained a small group of followers and fomented anti-Lunarian sentiment by espousing the idea that the Moon Kingdom sought to control the Earth through its relationship with the royal family.

"What about this...Lady Beryl?" Serenity began. Endymion looked up from the map and his eyes met hers. Serenity tried to ignore her heart hammering in her chest at the intensity of his gaze. She swallowed. "You say the rebels are loyal to her?"

Endymion nodded.

She didn't want to say it, didn't want to suggest it even for a second, but it did make practical sense. Serenity's fists unconsciously clenched at her sides as the words left her mouth, even as she was internally screaming for them not to. "Have you considered a marriage alliance?"

Endymion inhaled sharply, the color draining from his cheeks. "I don't think that would be… prudent."

Serenity tried to ignore the way it felt like her heart had risen back into its proper place within her chest at his response.

She didn't press the issue. She didn't _want_ to press the issue.

Still, Endymion offered an explanation. "Years ago, Lady Beryl was a courtier at the palace. I rejected her romantic advances at the time because, even then, she did little to hide her disdain for my family. She pursued me purely out of desire for power for power's sake. I could never trust her with my people. And besides..." he trailed off.

Serenity nodded, too focused on trying to hide the unmerited relief she felt to notice how his eyes lingered on her for seconds longer than propriety and protocol allowed, the red tinge blooming on the tips of his ears.

A sudden movement from the large picture window next to them caught Serenity's attention. "Oh!" she gasped, rushing toward it in a flurry of silk and lace, the map behind her momentarily forgotten.

Snow had begun to fall-fat, feathery snowflakes that drifted lazily from the sky and coated the palace grounds in a pretty white dust. The Golden Kingdom's capital city of Elysion was enchanted to showcase the beauty and diversity of Earth's climate and terrain, allowing for snowflakes in summer or blooming flowers in winter.

Serenity pressed her nose and fingers to the glass, a wide grin spread across her face. "Snow!" she exclaimed breathlessly, the excitement taking over. "I've always wanted to see it! My mother would tell me stories about the snow when I was a little girl….it's beautiful!" She sighed. "Of course, Sailor Mercury can harness the power of snow, but she only ever uses it in training, and I'm not allowed to be in those sessions, which is quite stupid," she muttered.

Immediately, she clamped a hand over her mouth and whirled back to face Endymion, the embarrassment rising up in her in having let her true personality slip. Such a breach of decorum was unfitting for someone of her stature, especially on an occasion as serious as this.

But Endymion's rumbling laughter filled the throne room and he nodded his head toward the snow still falling outside the window. "Would you like me to show you?"

* * *

_The third year, she was comforted by him._

"Your Majesty."

That's right. That was her title now.

The funeral had been weeks ago, the surrounding days a blur. What Serenity did remember floated back into her awareness during moments alone, when she was in the bath or drifting off to sleep. It was as if whenever her mind got some room to breathe, her grief greedily gulped up all the air and screamed at her not to forget what she'd seen. What she'd felt.

Sailor Mars' keening sob that pierced the otherwise silent palace hallway when the bells that signaled the Queen's death pealed throughout the city.

The soft swells of a traditional Lunarian mourning hymn as they slowly filed out of the chapel behind the Queen's casket, Serenity in the lead, head held high as the crowd looked to her for reassurance and comfort.

The finality of the sound when the stone tomb was closed and Serenity had to get on with running a kingdom.

Life didn't stop.

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat, tried to ignore the wave of grief that threatened to engulf her. "What would you like us to discuss this year, King Endymion?" Her voice was steady, but only barely.

Gently, Endymion took her hand in his, his tender gaze boring into her. His eyes swirled with concern and compassion. "This year," he whispered. "I'd like to talk about you." He gestured to the gardens on the other side of the throne room's French doors. "Walk with me?"

Serenity breathed in deeply as Endymion led her through a maze of vibrant green shrubbery. In her few visits to Earth, she had always been amazed at how _alive_ it was. The light breeze that tickled her skin. The rich, loamy scent of soil. The pops of color from flowers that dotted the landscape and birds that flew overhead.

The Moon, in contrast, was all silver and white and _still_ , with its alabaster columns and marble hallways and soft, near-colorless pastel vegetation. Serenity had found comfort in the Moon before. It was home. But now, its near-sterility served only to remind her of death.

Endymion stopped when they reached a circular area partially closed off from the rest of the gardens. Plump, bright red roses in various states of bloom climbed up and around the craggy, rosebush-lined stone walls and the marble fountain that burbled in the center. He gave her a warm smile as he motioned for her to sit next to him on the fountain's edge.

"I was fourteen," Endymion began quietly. "Fourteen when my father died and I was to become king." He hesitated, wetting his lips. "I was angry. Resentful. Unforgivably rude to your mother when she first arrived. I didn't want to see her-didn't want to face what that meant." Endymion leaned forward, turning away from Serenity, his hands folded in between his knees, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"So I didn't. I purposefully avoided the throne room when she was due to arrive. Hid for hours in and around the palace. My generals were furious with me. And there is a part of me that is still furious with myself."

"I don't know what your mother did on her visit that day. But hours later, as the sun was setting, she found me here, in this garden. And she just...listened." His fists clenched, hands shaking. "She listened as I railed against my role, my kingdom, my people. I said...terrible things that day."

He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and turning to face Serenity fully. "Anyone else would have judged me for acting like a petulant child. Would have thought I was unfit to rule. But your mother recognized my anger for what it was. Grief."

Serenity's throat tightened, and she gripped the fountain's edge. She, too, had wanted to lash out in anger over the past weeks. Anger at having to become Queen far sooner than she had ever expected or wanted to be. Anger at the Crystal for not being able to heal her mother. Anger at having to suppress her own emotions when it was not at all in her nature to do so.

"That year, your mother comforted me in a way no one else could at the time. For seven years, I treasured her visits. Her wise counsel. Her boundless empathy. And, most of all, her kindness."

Serenity's vision swam, turning the garden into a wet blur of red and gray. Her breaths grew shallow as all the emotions she'd held in check for weeks bubbled up in her.

Endymion gently placed his palm on the loosely-folded hands in Serenity's lap, and reached up to cradle the side of her face with the other.

"When news of your mother's illness reached Earth, I was overcome with emotion. I only saw her once a year, but Queen Serenity was the only mother figure I've ever known. I know that must be only a shadow of what you feel," he murmured, brushing away a stray tear from Serenity's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "And...I want to be here for you the way your mother was there for me."

Serenity gave in.

She gave in to the violent, heaving sobs that wracked her body and left her choking for air, the salty tears that poured down her face and dripped down onto her dress and would not stop. She gave in to the waves of anguish that rose up in her and reminded her that she'd never see her mother again. She gave into the pressure that suffocated her with the expectation of having to follow in her mother's near-perfect footsteps.

Tentatively, Endymion curled his arm around her shoulders. But it wasn't enough. Adrift in a fervent whirlpool of her own emotions, Serenity was overwhelmed by the need to feel steadily anchored to something solid, and threw herself fully into his arms.

His muscles tensed momentarily, startled, before he cradled her to him, his arms wrapping around her and rubbing up and down her back as she still shook with sobs. His earthy, spicy scent mixed with the sweet, heady smell of roses as Serenity clung to him, her tears staining his tunic.

"I'm so, so sorry, Serenity," he whispered, after her sobs had subsided into small hiccups and soft sniffles.

She pulled back suddenly, her eyes flying to his.

"Your Majesty," Endymion corrected hastily, a blush staining his cheeks. "I apologize for my indiscre-" Serenity cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips.

It was electric, the feel of his delicate skin underneath her fingertips, and she nearly jolted back. Her eyes searched his. "Say it again."

"My informality was unconscionable, your Majesty," he began formally, his posture stiff.

Serenity shook her head. "My name," she breathed. "Say it".

The momentary shock on Endymion's face was quickly replaced by a soft smile as he relaxed. "Serenity," he whispered, almost shyly, each syllable a caress on his tongue. "Serenity."


	2. Part 2: Year 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's news to me that I am apparently capable of updating something that isn't for an exchange in a semi-timely fashion, but here we are. This...kept growing, so now Year 4 is its own chapter. There should be one more after this (hence the title), and potentially an epilogue.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed Part 1. This story is quite close to my heart, so I appreciate the kind words a lot.
> 
> I had double beta power on this, with both Kasienda and FloraOne's input. Thank you both (and yeah; I know y'all mostly beta'd this in January and May).

_The fourth year, she admitted it._

It had started out harmlessly enough, Serenity told herself. King Endymion was objectively an attractive man, so she justified the dark evenings spent in her room with her hand tangled under her sheets, breath hitching as she thought of his eyes and his embrace.

Of course she was physically attracted to him. Anyone would be.

But after last year, the voice in Serenity's head that told her that her feelings for Endymion ran much, much deeper had become harder to ignore.

The door thudded closed behind them, leaving them alone in the Earth Palace library, Sailor Venus and Kunzite, Endymion's lead guard, posted outside to keep watch.

Serenity and Endymion stood on opposite ends of the intricately-embroidered blue and green rug that adorned the wooden floor, facing each other for what felt like an eternity.

The shift in their relationship since her last visit was palpable.

Last year, after their time in the garden, Serenity had stayed on Earth for far longer than she had before. They hadn't discussed royal matters or responsibilities. Instead, they had wandered around the palace grounds, exchanging stories about their childhoods, both letting their guard down with each other. Serenity hadn't cared about decorum when Endymion took her to the palace kitchens, squealing in excitement as he popped unfamiliar Terran treats into her mouth, his fingers brushing against her lips.

Endymion had revealed more of himself to her, too. As the sun was setting, he had shown her to a vine-covered stone courtyard, and she'd giggled as he got down on his knees and whispered unintelligibly until more and more stray cats appeared around him, meowing for the treats he kept in the pocket of his breeches.

Now, Endymion broke the silence first. "Welcome back, Serenity," he murmured.

Serenity startled herself by rushing to close the distance between them and tackling him in an embrace. "Endymion!"

His chest rumbled with laughter as he returned her hug, pulling her closer to him. "It's good to see you, too."

Serenity closed her eyes and lost herself in his intoxicating scent.

She was in love with him.

And no one could know.

* * *

Serenity lay on her back on her bed, her five senshi spread out around her bedroom. The women had been her best friends since before she could remember, and Serenity was eternally grateful that they hadn't become overly formal with her after she had become Queen.

At the moment though, tension hung thickly in the room.

"Serenity…" Sailor Venus began tentatively. "You can't keep declining these invitations for audiences with you." Venus bit her lip, looking to the others for support. "It's time."

Correspondence from potential suitors had flooded the Moon Kingdom in the last year or so. Serenity had politely declined each of their proposed visits in turn, ignoring the way her stomach churned unpleasantly at the thought of being with anyone.

Anyone but him.

Serenity shot up angrily. "Since when does the Moon Kingdom follow those archaic social norms?" she cried. "I don't need a man to help me rule my people!"

"Of course not," Venus replied. "But it's time to start thinking of an heir, and a marriage alliance would only make the kingdom stronger."

"What about Prince Seiya of Kinmoku?" Sailor Jupiter suggested kindly, moving to sit next to Serenity on the bed and gently running her fingers through one of her pigtails. "I remember you enjoyed his company when you met him a few years ago, and he has expressed interest in a visit."

Serenity frowned. Yes, she had enjoyed his company. But he wasn't…

Sailor Mars stood from the chaise lounge she'd been sitting on, throwing her hands in the air, eyes blazing. "I don't know why we're all dancing around this," she fumed. "King Endymion is not an option."

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room.

Serenity felt like she'd been punched in the stomach as she looked up at Mars.

"We know, Serenity," Mars bit out, striding across the room toward her. "We see the look in your eyes when you talk about him. Venus has told us about your visits."

Serenity turned to Venus, her eyes filling with tears, who looked away guiltily.

"And you're being ridiculous," Mars continued.

"Mars!" Venus scolded sharply.

"You of all people know how forbidden that is. How important the advisor-advisee relationship between the Moon and the Earth is to keeping the galaxy secure. And I can't believe you would put that in jeopardy for a handsome face!"

A tear rolled down Serenity's cheek. "He's not…he's more…," she whispered, trailing off, falling apart at how easily her deepest secret was being shoved out into the open, her biggest vulnerability there for everyone to see, her heart ripped to pieces.

"He's a Terran who has weaseled his way into your heart, and he does not deserve the leader of the Silver Alliance," Mars spat. Serenity's eyes fell to a spot on the floor, unfocused and unseeing. "And I can't believe you would fall for his tricks. What would your mother think?"

"That's enough, Mars," Jupiter barked.

Mars' tone softened as she sat down on the bed next to Serenity, but her words didn't. "You are better than them, Serenity."

Serenity's sadness turned to anger that curled in her gut, and she whipped her head toward Mars, eyes narrowed. "What would my mother think?" She threw Mars' words back at her. "What would my mother think of you right now, Mars?" Her tone was quiet, but icy. Regal. "What would she think of one of her most trusted advisors spouting racist lies about the very people we are sworn to protect?"

Serenity stood and wiped the moisture away from her face with the back of her hand. "I am well aware of the complications my feelings for King Endymion pose to my kingdom." There was no use in denying how she felt about him.

She took a deep breath before continuing, addressing them all in her most commanding tone. "But I will not allow him or his people to be dragged through the mud because of your fears and prejudice. Is that understood?"

* * *

Later that night, Serenity tossed and turned in bed, her clenched jaw and racing thoughts making sleep impossible.

Her command had been clear, but it didn't change anything.

Her love for Endymion was forbidden.

As a monarch, she knew. She knew the sacrifices she was supposed to make for the good of the kingdom. She knew that any relationship between them would disrupt the precarious peace in the galaxy. The Terran rebels already thought the Terran royal family was the Moon Kingdom's puppet. She knew that it could never be.

And yet, as a woman who ardently believed in following her heart? She knew. She knew that her feelings for Endymion were forever tattooed onto her soul. That she couldn't ignore them. And was it selfish to want to pursue those feelings? To see if he reciprocated, and if they could somehow find happiness together? At her core, Serenity was an optimist. Maybe, _maybe_ there could be a scenario in which they could work. In which love between them could solve the problems between their kingdoms instead of worsen them.

But then, maybe none of this even mattered. Maybe he didn't reciprocate at all. Serenity was in a position of power over him, and never wanted to do anything that could be construed as an abuse of that power.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knocking on her bedroom door. Startled, she pulled on the silk robe that hung by her bed and opened the door to be met with a familiar shock of blonde hair.

"Sorry to wake you, kitten." Sailor Uranus stood in the hallway, a glass bottle of clear liquid in one hand, two thick crystal goblets hanging from her fingers in the other.

Sailor Uranus had always been like an older sister to Serenity. Serenity didn't see her often, but she'd always enjoyed her company, her wild stories of adventures in the galaxy's outer reaches, and her ability to unapologetically be herself, regardless of whether or not it clashed with royal propriety.

And Uranus had always been particularly protective of Serenity.

"I see they called in reinforcements," Serenity muttered, opening the door fully and leading Uranus through the archway that led to the plush couches in her sitting area.

Uranus poured the clear liquid into the two glasses and handed one to Serenity before sitting down across from her. She raised her glass toward Serenity. "My Queen." Always with a little tease in her voice.

Serenity rolled her eyes and Uranus smirked before taking a swig of her drink. Serenity followed suit. She winced as the icy Uranian liquor burned her throat and left its vaguely peppermint aftertaste behind.

"They did call an emergency senshi meeting," Uranus admitted. "We're all here. We needed to discuss what to do about our queen being in love with the Terran king. It's a matter of empire security."

A hot blush rose bloomed on Serenity's cheeks, her eyes focused on the intricate gold and silver embroidery on the couch. She knew the senshi meant well. It truly _was_ a matter of empire security. But still, to hear what had, just hours ago, been her deepest secret being discussed among her advisors like any other state issue was unsettling.

She threw Uranus a skeptical look. "And you're here to personally appeal to me and ply me with drinks and good conversation?"

Uranus chuckled. "Not quite, kitten. Actually, I snuck in to have a little chat with you that I don't think the rest of our team would appreciate."

Serenity's head shot up as Uranus took a long, slow sip of her drink before putting her glass down. Usually, Uranus was confident, blunt, and secure in her convictions. But now? She looked like she was at war with herself. Her eyes darted around the room, and she bit her bottom lip before speaking again.

"Tell me about him."

Serenity raised an eyebrow before responding. "Endymion became king after his father died when he was fourteen. His mother died in childbirth. He's generally well-liked by his people, though currently facing some threats of rebellion. He's quite intelligent and well-rea-"

Uranus closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, Serenity. Not the official shit." She opened her eyes, her gaze slicing into Serenity. "Tell. Me. About. Him."

Suddenly, Serenity understood. "He's… wonderful," she whispered softly, warmth rising in her chest as she thought of him.

Uranus nodded and gestured for Serenity to go on.

"He's so kind-to me, to his generals, to palace staff. You'd never guess he was a king if you didn't know it." She began slowly, but soon the floodgates opened and the words tumbled out. She realized she'd been holding it all in, keeping her feelings to herself. And now? Now that she could share _why_ she loved him?

"He's shown me the most wondrous things," she continued breathlessly. "Snow and grass and trees and flowers. And yet he's the most wondrous of all. He's full of genuine concern for his people. He feeds stray cats at his palace. He sees me for who I am and not as a meaningless figurehead. He comforted me like no one could last year. And he's funny. That deep, warm chuckle? It's beautiful. _He_ is beautiful."

Serenity let out a long, deep breath. "He makes me feel things I've never felt before. And I _know_. I know how wrong it is. I know how forbidden it is. But I just...I've fallen in love with him."

Uranus nodded again, seemingly satisfied with Serenity's answer. She took another drink. After putting her glass down, her right hand flew to her left, and she began to fidget with the golden ring on her third finger there.

"Your Majesty." Usually, when Uranus addressed Serenity like this it was playful, but this time, her tone was solemn. "Do you remember what you said to me a little over a year ago, in a conversation much like this one?"

Serenity's eyes flickered from Uranus' steady gaze down to the ring on the senshi's finger and back up again. Uranus noticed Serenity's gaze and looked up, giving her a small, affirming smile.

And then Serenity then knew why Uranus was there.

Uranus and Neptune's relationship had been an open secret for years. It wasn't necessarily frowned upon, per se. However, the late Queen Serenity's had been reluctant to officially wed them when Uranus had asked, worried that some of the more old-fashioned societies in the Silver Alliance would take umbrage and that the decision would threaten peace.

It was one of the few things Serenity bitterly disagreed with her mother on.

Last year, after the Queen's funeral, Serenity and all the senshi had stayed awake sharing bottles of wine into the early morning hours, their sadness combining with nostalgia and some sense of relief that the Queen was finally at peace. Uranus and Serenity had been the last ones awake, and as they had stood on the ballroom's balcony, Serenity turned to Uranus.

"I loved my mother fiercely, but she was not without her flaws." Serenity clasped Uranus' hands between hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "It is not in my nature to get in the way of love. And I would consider it the greatest honor to wed you and Neptune, if you could forgive my family and allow me to."

Serenity had never seen Uranus cry, but it had been impossible to miss the moisture that collected in the corner of her eyes that evening."

"But what about your mother's concerns? People's reactions? It would be the first-"

"If we cling to what has always been done, society can never progress. Love is love, Uranus, no matter whom it is between."

The late Queen Serenity hadn't been completely wrong in her hesitation. Some members of the Silver Alliance had bitterly disagreed with the decision to wed Uranus and Neptune. Rumblings that the new Queen Serenity led with her heart rather than her head plagued the Alliance for months afterwards.

Some allies from the outer reaches of the galaxy had even withdrawn from the Silver Alliance in response. And while Serenity wanted nothing more than to be able to say that those alliances didn't matter, that they were better off without those closed-minded people, she couldn't completely ignore the threats to stability those losses posed, especially with the impending threat of rebellion on Earth.

But did she regret it? Of course not.

"You want to know if it was worth it?" Uranus interrupted Serenity's thoughts.

Serenity nodded.

Uranus let out a long sigh. "I won't lie to you. It hasn't been easy. But...not being with her was not an option for me. And maybe that was selfish, knowing some of the backlash it's caused for the kingdom, and for you specifically. But if you're asking me if it's worth being with the woman I love, the answer is unequivocally yes."

Uranus looked almost guilty. "It is not in my nature to stand in the way of your love when you risked everything so I could have mine."

After Uranus left, Serenity lay awake for hours. For a moment, she allowed herself to imagine a life like Uranus and Neptune's, the strength of their love drowning out the disapproving whispers and political repercussions of their choice to follow their hearts.

But reality crashed down on her quickly.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, her position was different from theirs. The stakes were higher-war, unprecedented political upheaval, destruction of two of the galaxy's most treasured societies. She couldn't risk undoing generations of what her family had built, all the things they had sacrificed for their people.

As she made her decision in the darkness of her bedroom, soft blue light from the Earth peeked through her silk curtains as if to whisper 'are you sure'?

And though it split her heart into a thousand pieces, she was.

She met with the senshi the next day, her voice steady as she told them she had come to a decision. She could not ignore her feelings for Endymion, but it was her duty to put her kingdom first. She would seek out a strictly political marriage, making it clear to any suitors that her heart was no longer hers to give.

The tears didn't fall until afterwards.


End file.
